Sink The Pink
by GirlWhoLovesJensen
Summary: So Yeah, macho Dean has a daughter. Oh intrigue. Who is the mother? and so on and so forth with the questions. You shall have to read to find out. Mwhahaha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the character of Andy, Eric Kripke owns my beloved Winchester boys and the oh so annoying Cassia and Bela.**

Dean sat on the couch, beer in hand, watching the clock. It was midnight now and with the final toll of the grandfather clock decorating the dull hotel room came a new day. It was the 3rd anniversary of the worst and best day of his life. On this day three years ago, hellhounds were supposed to come get him, to collect his dues, his payment for Sam being alive. That night he hadn't been out partying, celebrating the last day of his life. No, he was in the hospital with Bela, the most annoying and amazing woman he had ever met, waiting for his daughter to be born. He sat in the waiting room, all the time worrying that those damn dogs would show up to take him or worse, Cassia herself would show up to do the job, but as time wore on, nothing happened. Hours had passed since they had first come to the hospital and he was becoming restless. Then, a doctor stepped through the double doors, carrying some scrubs and heading towards him.

"She wants you in there with her; she says she needs to tell you something." The doctor's worried eyes looked tiredly at Dean as he stood up.

"Is she o.k.?" Dean asked, grabbing the scrubs and hurriedly putting them on.

The doctor nodded and turned back to the doors. "This way please."

Dean stepped into the delivery room and quickly made his way to Bela's side. He tightly held her hand and looked at her pained, but still smiling face. "So what did you need to tell me?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Well there's no point in beating around the bush, so I might as well be frank. They aren't coming for your soul. So I want you to take care of this kid, make her life hell for making me go through the weight gain and process of giving birth. Teach her what's really out there, don't leave her in the dark, she needs to know." Bela struggled to finish speaking in between deep breaths.

"Why are you saying that Bela, why aren't they coming for me?" Dean's heart raced, she couldn't have done what he thought she had. This was the woman who cared only for herself and keeping herself alive.

"Because love, I made a trade, they get me and you live. I pissed that bitch off once and she was dying to take my offer. I live to name my daughter and then I go peacefully." She smiled faintly as she finished speaking, waiting for Dean to explode.

Dean sat there listening, not moving or making a sound. As he came to terms with what was going to happen a single tear slid down his face and shook his head in denial. "No." he whispered. "Why can't people just let me die?"

The baby was born and she was named Andrea, they called her Andy. Then, after naming her daughter, just as promised, Bela died. The doctors said it was from cardiac arrest, only Dean would know the real reason.

Dean was brought out of his flashback by the sound of small footsteps. He looked up from his almost empty bottle to see little Andy standing in the doorway, curly, light brown hair all over the place and one leg of her Power Rangers pajamas higher than the other. She dragged a hand across her sleepy face and walked over to him, dragging a well-loved X-man doll behind her. Dean scooted over on the lumpy hotel couch to make room for her as she climbed up beside him. He put an arm around her tiny shoulders and looked down at the little girl who already looked so much like her mother.

"I can't sleep Daddy." She said, snuggling in closer to his side. "The bed squeaks and Uncle Sammy snores." She yawned and then continued to talk. "Anyways, I'm not sleepy; I can stay up with you." Two big gray eyes looked up at him. These were the eyes that could melt his heart and get him to do anything.

"Sorry kiddo, you've got to go to sleep. Today is a big day and you don't want to be tired so you?" Dean asked, pulling the little girl into his lap.

Andy's eyes widened as she continued to look up at him. "What's today?"

"It's your birthday." Dean said smiling as he saw a look of excitement spread across his daughter's face.

"No way!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight. "What did you get me daddy?"

Dean stood up, carrying the still chattering little girl back to her squeaky bed. "You'll find out after you sleep some more." He told her, hoping that she would go to sleep.

"But I'm already awake daddy, tell me now!" There was a look of determination in her soft gray eyes and her jaw was set.

"Hush or you'll wake up Uncle Sammy." Dean said a tone of mock sternness in his voice.

"Oops!" she said, clamping her mouth shut as Dean set her down on the bed.

Dean pulled the covers up to Andy's chin as her eyes started to close. As he bent down to kiss her on the forehead he whispered, "I love you kid, sleep tight." While he was walking away he heard his daughter say. "Love you more daddy." He looked back at the innocent little form that was now asleep and he wondered how was he ever going to tell her what the world was really like and what was hiding in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only characters that belong specifically to me are Andy and Alana, they just popped out of my amazing head.**

**_So I haven't updated anything in a very long time and I found my notebook that had all of my stories so I decided to update this one and some others._**

A new day had dawned and Dean woke up to a violently shaking bed. Instincivly, he reached for the knife hidden under the pillow and quickly sat up. Soon after he did this, he found that the cause for the shaking bed was Andy, the very enthusiastic birthday girl.

"Come on daddy." She was pulling at his hand, trying desperately to pull him out of the bed. As he slowly stood up, slipping the knife back under the pillow in the process, she began to tell him her plans for the day. "First we have breakfast. I want pancakes and waffles and eggs and grits. Then I want my present." She looked up at him, smiling, but the two gray eyes gazing up at him dared him to change her plans.

Dean picked Andy up and carried her into the kitchen area where they sat at the table. "Where are you gonna put all the food kid?"

"In my mouth, duh." She rolled her eyes and put her head down on the table exasperatedly.

Dean reached over to Andy and began to poke her in the sides, causing her to laugh. "Getting smart with me are you?"

Andy continued to laugh loudly and then Sam walked through the door leading from the bedroom area to the kitchen area. He was rubbing his eyes and sleepily shuffling his feet as he walked. "What is going on out here?"

"It's my birthday Uncle Sammy!" Andy exclaimed, pushing Dean away and running over to her beloved uncle. She held her arms up, asking to be picked up. "We're gonna have pancakes and waffles and eggs and grits for breakfast."

"Oh we are, are we?" Sam asked, picking his niece up.

"Then daddy is going to give me my present!" she said excitedly. "I asked him for a power ranger or a nerf gun of a pocket knife." She paused to take a breath and then she continued. "What I really want is a puppy." Sam looked at Dean around the chattering little girl and gave him a look. Dean knew that Sam was wondering if he had even remembered to get Andy a present. Dean gave Sam a sign letting him know that he had it covered. "Uncle Sammy." Andy whined, putting her two little hands on either side of his face and turning his head to look at her. "You're not listening to me."

Sam focused on his niece's face, "Yes I am Andy."

Dean stood up and interrupted his daughter's continuous talk. "Kid if you want this special birthday breakfast then we better get moving. Where do you want to go?"

"Waffle House!" Andy squirmed out of Sam's hold and ran to grab her X-Man doll before they left.

Dean finished strapping Andy into her car seat in the back of the Impala and kissed her on the top of the head before climbing into the front. "It's your birthday Andy, how about you pick the music." As he looked at her in the rearview mirror he saw her jaw drop. He had never let her pick the music before.

Dean had taught his daughter well because the answer she gave was not the normal answer one would expect from a three year old. "I want to listen to the Blue Oyster Cult! Godzilla!" Excitement shone from Andy's face as she saw the cassette containing her favorite song put in the player.

Sam looked at Dean, wondering if something was wrong. Dean had never anyone else pick the music. House rule was driver picks the music and shotgun shut their cakehole. Dean returned Sam's stare. "What?" He pulled into the Waffle House parking lot and parked near the entrance.

"Nothing." Sam said as he got out of the car and waited for Dean to get Andy.

As soon as she was out of the car seat, Andy started talking again. "So Daddy, are we going to see Aunt Alana since it's my birthday?"

"I told you Andy, we are on our way to see Aunt Alana." Dean took the little girl's hand as they walked to the door.

They got inside and Andy ran to the table that she had dubbed the "good table". "I want waffles and eggs and grits." She said to the woman with the order pad.

"Ok sweetie." She said writing the order down. The she turned to Dean and Sam who had just sat down. "What would ya'll like to have?"

Sam gave her his order and then Dean looked up from his menu to give her his. When he looked at her face he noticed a strange look in the waitress' green eyes. It was like she was laughing at him, like there was some joke that she was in on, but he wasn't. "Ace?" he asked questioningly, calling the woman his sister's nickname. He caught the slight nod she gave him and then he ordered. As she walked away she motioned for him to follow her and he got up mumbling something about having to go to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of earshot of Sam he turned to her, "Alana, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Dean." Alana took off the blonde wig she had been wearing as a disguise. "I'm here checking something out. There have been some weird things happening so I decided to look into it."


	3. Chapter 3

Alana looked around the corner to where Sam and Andy were sitting "Is that her?" she had never seen her niece before.

Dean followed the direction of her gaze. "Yeah, that's her. Her name is Andy, she is three today. We were actually on our way to visit you. Andy is really excited."

Then the front door flew open and a man stormed in. As he was looking around, a wild look in his eyes, Dean noticed something else about the man, his eyes were black. Alana noticed the man's eyes to because she whispered "It's here."

The man reached into his back pocket and pulled something out, it was a gun. He began waving the weapon around,, screaming "I want a waffle, somebody give me a waffle!" Then the man looked around the room and his eyes settled on Sam. He froze for a moment and then began to walk closer. "Ah, the chosen one is here, gracing the people with is presence."

Dean tensed as the possessed man got closer and closer to Sam and Andy. He clenched his teeth and shook, doing his best not to explode. Alana put her hand on his shoulder trying to restrain him. Dean's hand went to his back pocket to see if he had Ruby's knife. He did thank God, if God had anything to do with it. He could see the look of shock on Andy's face as the man came forward, shakily pointing the gun at them. Andy had seen guns before, but she had never had one aimed at her. Her lower lip began to quiver and tears began to roll slowly over her round cheeks. The man had finally reached Sam and was now holding the gun to his temple. "Andy, get under the table." Sam said quickly, breaking the silence of the room. No one was saying or doing anything for fear that the man would shoot.

"I should kill you now," the man said to Sam, "what you've done to us, you deserve to die and rot in hell."

Not able to constrain himself any longer, Dean broke free of Alana's hold and jumped out form behind the corner. He held the knife in his clenched fist at his side. "Get away from my brother and my kid." He said through clenched teeth. A drop of sweat rolled down his face and he tried to keep himself somewhat calm. He knew that one wrong move could send a bullet into his brother's head and traumatize his daughter for life.

There was a smirk on the man's face as he turned to face Dean. "Make me." He said, keeping the gun on Sam's temple.

The entire time this exchange had been occurring, Dean had slowly been moving closer to the man, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Dean was closer to the man than he had been when the made that comment. Concentrating very hard, Dean brought his arm back, "Fine." And he threw the knife at the man. The knife found its resting place in the man's neck, and with a cry the demon possessed man fell back onto the table. When this happened Andy began to cry loudly. Dean, hearing his daughter cry, forgot everything else and ran to the table. He blindly shoved the man's body out of the way and reached under the table, scooping Andy up in his arms. Holding her close to him he asked over and over if she was ok. "You are such a brave girl Andy, I'm proud of you. It's going to be ok." He told her this over and over again, rocking her in his arms and clearing his throat to get rid of the lump that had formed there. He looked around for Sam over the top of Andy's head and spotted him in the corner with Alana, hearing what she had told Dean.

Eventually Andy's sobs quieted and were reduced to quiet sniffles. Her face was buried in Dean's chest and her little arms were wrapped around one of his. All around people were calling 911 and freaking out, but Dean was completely focused on his daughter and her tear streaked face looked up at him. She let go of his arm for a moment to drag her hands across her face and then she asked the question that Dean had been dreading. "Daddy, why did that man have a gun and why did he try to shoot Uncle Sammy? And why did you hurt him?"

Dean took his eyes off of his daughter for a moment and looked out the window, hoping that something out there would give him the right answer that would do the least amount of damage. How could he tell her the truth without telling her the truth? He realized that there was no way around this and he turned to look at his daughter. He took a deep breath and prepared to shatter his little girl's view on the world.


End file.
